outside the outsiders
by Sassy vincent
Summary: moving from england is a big change for tia but its a bigger change for the greasers, especialy soda, shes the newest edition to the group and too his life but will she bring happyness to the greasers?
1. Miserable day

Miserable day, miserable weather, miserable me. I walked slowly behind a group of boys in leather jackets, kind of thuggish. It was my first day at school, I've moved here from England and things were…shit. My parents didn't care that it meant I would leave so much behind like a group full of friends and a good rep.

"Hey grease, looking especially oily today!"

"Wow I can smell the filth!" some posh kids shouted from across the car park at the thugs,

"Why thank you, that's such a nice comment!" one of them shouted,

"You know baby, we prefer the word slick." Another one added, they all laughed and kept going and I made my way into the office.

"Hi my names Tia Daniels." NOT A WORD!

"Ok Miss Daniels, follow me please, here is your lesson plan and your personal diary and here is the principals' office just wait here and he'll be with you in a moment." She handed me the things pointed to a seat and walked off, some bedside manner!

"Miss Daniels, nice to meet you im the principal, Mr Doo." As in Scooby?

"Nice to meet you too." I replied as he offered me to come in.

"Now Miss Daniels or Tia if I may. I Hope you will understand that we have expectations here at the Doo high school. We want the best from our students and we take extreme pride in what we do." He went on to ramble about some other stuff I just nodded. "Your lesson is now starting." He said as a bell went. "I'll take you." I followed him down loads of corridors and before entering a classroom passed me a map then went in, I followed behind.

"Good morning class!" he exclaimed, everyone looked up and one of them shouted

"It's the Doo-man! What's up sir." I couldn't help but laugh the 'Doo-man' wasn't pleased.

"Class this is your new student, Tia Daniels." They all starred at me and looking around I could tell I wouldn't fit in. If the thuggish lot, I mean really there not thuggish just sort of rebel/hoodlums, but anyway if they really were thugs I wouldn't like them, for sure and I could tell from were I was standing I wouldn't fit with the snobs, it was difficult, I wasn't wearing leather of ties…just jeans so I stood out like a sore thumb and then after to much starring I blurted out,

"WHAT?" and with that they went back to the conversations they were having.

"GUYS! Stop it now." The teacher shouted as the principal turned to me,

"Im going but just remember, you can't spell principal with out pal." I smirked at him confusedly as he left,

"Im miss starling, there's a space over there." She pointed to an empty seat next to one of the hoods, but he wasn't really hoody or thuggish just cute. I went and sat down and he smiled at me,

"Hi im Tia." I said casually

"Im soda." He replied turning away from the boys, I paused

"Your soda."

"I am."

"Good."

"Ok." Then miss started talking and to my surprise the whole room paid attention.

An hour later and class was over and off I went to maths. The joy. I went in and miss greeted me,

"Hello my name is Mrs Howarth and I will not tolerate talking in my class so you know, your name is Daniels so ill put you in the alphabetical seating plan." She glanced down at her papers "Next to Curtis, Now." I rushed over the table she pointed at and to my surprise it was soda. Soda Curtis? Unique.

"Hey again." I said as I sat down

"Nice…" he said, nice? What the hell does that mean?

"What?" I questioned

"Well I have a feeling im gonna enjoy maths a little more now."


	2. Hiding behind handbags

Ooh I'm so excited this soda guy could be it! He could be the only thing worth staying here for! He is certainly the only thing worth going to school for, seriously there's only like 5 classes out of them all where im not next to him! Ok I could put in down to the alphabet but I'd rather not.

So it's the end of the day and I have just come out of my wonderful maths lesson when soda caught my arm,

"Hey you fancy coming out tonight?" Ooh my god! He asked me out! Ooh my god! I know it seems school girl but Ooh my god, if you could be see him or just be around him like I am you would understand, WOW!

"Yeah ok" I said calmly

"I'll meet you at the movies at around eight?" he queered, YEAH!

"Great see you then."

"See ya later." He said and then he walked off.

I made my way home and when I got there I grabbed the phone and ran up to my room, I dialled Danielle's number, my best ever friend whom I was FORCED to leave…

"Hello."

"HI!" I yelled down the phone

"Tia?"

"Damn straight."

"Wow! How are you?"

"Absofuckinglutly fabulous!"

"Is it a boy?"

"Yeah, he's great he's gorgeous and smart and funny!"

"Sounds like a package! What's his name?" she asked

"Soda."

"SODA?"

"That's right and he invited me out…tonight!"

"Ooh my god!" we went on to talk for around an hour then I started to get ready even though it was five.…WHAT? Im a girl.

I walked down to the movies and there he was, I walked up,

"Hi."

"Hey." He said as he kissed me on the cheek, WOW!

"So what are we gonna see then?" I asked

"How about the new horror?"

"Yeah sure!" NO! What a first date, him watching the film while I hide behind my handbag. We bought the tickets and went in, I was holding the popcorn when the stupid scary man thing jumped out and I threw it every where! What an embarrassment. I was lucky though he laughed with me, or at least I think he did.

After the film he walked me home and we were there on my very door step,

"I had a great time, you should come hang out with me and the boys."

"I might take you up on that." I replied

"Well goodnight." And with that he leaned in and kissed me. KISSED ME.


End file.
